The present invention relates to a height-adjustable vehicle window, comprising a window pane to the bottom edge of which is fixed a holding element provided with a runner, which engages in a rigid guiding slideway fitted into the door casing and which can move by sliding along the guiding slideway.
Height-adjustable vehicle windows of this type are furthermore provided with a driving member to which is attached, as a general rule, a traction cable moved manually or by an electric motor. This driving member may be fitted on the holding element or on the runner. The purpose of the runner and the guiding slideway is to ensure reliable guiding of the window pane in such a way that, in certain circumstances, it is possible to dispense with guiding slideways provided on the sides in the door casing.
In the case of a vehicle window known from the document DE 3,001,617, the holding element and the runner are manufactured as a single plastic component, the runner being connected to the holding element over the entire length by which it slides in a split guiding tube. In the case of this arrangement, the runner may easily become jammed in the guiding tube when adjusting the height of the window if the various elements of the window are not fixed and installed with great precision.
A height-adjustable vehicle window of the abovementioned type, in which the holding element consists of two clamping plates which are fixed by means of a screw to the edge of the window, is known from the document DE 4,102,941.
In this case, the runner is screwed with the clamping plates. In this case too, the constituent components must be fitted with great accuracy if it is desired to avoid the risk of the movement becoming hard because of the runner and guiding slideway jamming when adjusting the height of the window pane.